It has already been proposed to produce circular welds inside small diameter tubes by transporting a laser beam in a working head positioned inside the tube and by focusing this beam onto the working point after passing through a series of lenses and being reflected by a mirror inclined at 45.degree..
One of the difficulties encountered in this technique consists in obtaining an accurate focusing of the beam onto the working point despite the substantial heating of the working head in the vicinity of the reflecting mirror.